United Galactic Initiative
The United Galactic Initiative is similar to the normal reality of Starfleet. However its more militaristic and doesn't pride itself with exploration and peace. Created to protect worlds and to eliminate enemies of the UGI. They Control the Carpathian system in the new reality. Government Although set up like a democracy this government is far from being a democracy. In fact its very militaristic due to the nature of the reality they are in where literally there has been war nonstop for the last 250 years of constant warring. So when the UGI was set up the President of the UGI will be granted emergency powers but his War Chief will decide what will happen, this system has saved millions of lives. The UGI's biggest asset to its government was that the people backed them without question, many in the rest of the galaxy thought this to be tyrannical but failed to notice that UGI took good care of all of its citizens who were protected no matter where they were. The Government promised that if a UGI citizen is in danger no matter where they are in the galaxy they would dispatch military force to extract the citizens, and the UGI kept its word time and time again. Invading entire planets to rescue families of UGI citizens, and even went so far as to nearly destroying all relations with the IFP when they broke into an IFP controlled space station and used millitary force and assaulted the stations security to rescue a UGI citizen who was suspected of crimes of murder and robbery, however the charges were falsed this nearly destroyed the alliance when IFP caught wind of 250 station personnel and security were executed. Controlled Space The UGI controls 16 regions of space which is the most densely populated space in the entire Novan Galaxy, with more than 7,000 planets and 450 trillion citizens. They do not have such a big chunk of space but they do have the most populated in the entire galaxy no other government or empire can claim these worlds. Due to the Treaty of Carpathia these regions may not be conquered or take from the UGI as these worlds were already nearly destroyed in the war and when the UGI took control of them they had no choice but to protect them. SECFORCE's job was to ensure they were protected under all circumstances. IFP The IFP allowed the UGI to have one solar system in the Delta Quadrant in a region that isn't explored very much. The UGI began in 2501 expanded to nearly 12 solar systems by the Corporate wars they had 20 solar systems. Military The UGI Military is one of the largest in the Novan galaxy and dwarfs Starfleet, only due to where they were since being in a state of constant war for the last 250 years is the main reason UGI's military is as vast as it is. UGI Navy Being one of the largest, and having the most vessels, this branch is dedicated to protecting the borders of the UGI and are dispatched regularly on missions beyond their borders. They patrol Neutral zones and No Warp Zones ensuring law and order outside of UGI space is maintained. UGI Marine Corps Assigned and being part of the Navy these soldiers are amongst the fiercest the UGI has to offer, they protect UGI vessels from being boarded and when they are on the ground and the UGI Army needs a hand they are the first to show up. They live by their motto "''First to fight, last to die." ''These warriors have fought hard and have trained hard. UGI Army By far the largest military contigent in the UGI. They are tasked with protecting UGI worlds from invasions and provide minimal security if it is needed, however they do tend to be sent to worlds that are in dire need of assistance. UGI Army transport vessels are always protected by their Naval brethren due to having minimal armament they UGI Navy has always shown up to protect the troops and have earned the ground pounders respect, but the UGI Marines still make fun of the Army. History Founded in 2700 in UGI's reality. They come from the planet Carpathia which is looks exactly like Earth in Starfleet's reality. When the UGI was created they had no choice but to build up a military in efforts to survive and to not be taken down. By doing so they became a military power and refused to surrender to their enemy. Thier first enemy was the Volian Empire, which they managed to conquer and part of the terms of the surrender they were forced to dismantle their military and join the UGI, the Volian Empire then became one of their greatest allies and members by helping the UGI progress their technology so far by a hundred years. Corporate War The Corporate War was one of the most horrific wars seen in the Milky Way galaxy, that devastated hundreds and thousands of worlds, the UGI didn't come into the war until the later stages however the UGI did provide aid to both sides and to the worlds devastated, by using the UGI Medical Corps and its diplomatic immunity to treat fallen soldiers. When the UGI was brought into the war they left devastation in their wake and destroyed nearly all their targets. They also invaded the AULTECH Capital Crystillia in the most horrific battle ever seen, where 8 million Taiidans invaded the planet and destroyed much of the infrastructure of the planet and left thousands of square miles in complete desolation, that burned for months. When the UGI with the help of the Jekvin coalition they helped put an end to AULTECH's monopoly as well as destroyed most of its assets. Post-Corporate War The UGI was offered to join in the momumental unifaction of the entire galaxy, however the UGI refused to join it would 20 years for them to join however they argued they will not be an official member in the sense of fully giving their technology up, instead they kept thier flags, and thier technology and only dispersed it to planets that needed it. Another notion that upsetted many of the worlds that joined the UGF was that even though the UGI was a member they still had embassies. The UGI would officially never fully join the UGF as they joined on provisional terms and were on the provisional council. 70 years after the Corporate War the UGI would break away from the UGF to never return on reasons of no possible reconciliation due to the Hadaff Scandal. Sorghelli War During the Sorghelli war they were nearly destroyed literally only a handful of their ships survived the entire war and it showed the galaxy that the Sorghelli were by far superior yet were dismantled. It also showed the galaxy where they stood as they held planet after planet. The UGI literally sacrificed their soldiers and fleets to within only 1% of the standing military power. The UGI army was entirely dismantled, while the Marine Corps was the last standing infantry branch. The UGI Navy had only twelve ships after the war left. Post-Sorghelli War The UGI rebuilt itself in the region where the Taiidan species was allowed to stay by the Imperium. The Taiidans became the primary face of the UGI now and in the entire region they claimed every planet that had a civilization there. The UGI had no choice but to clone its soldiers using the Black Sector Cloning Facility they overnight cloned 15 battalions of soldiers. Pegasus Galaxy Upon discovering the Pegasus galaxy the UGI claimed it to ensure they Galactic Council wouldn't try to force laws. And through maneuevering they made sure the other factions wouldn't discover this galaxy teaming with new life. The UGI found out later that while they were dealing with building cities and fortifying them they found a new enemy of the Pegasus. By far one of the more intresting. The UGI entered a cold war with the Vahilr. Culture and customs The culture in the UGI is a very structured and ordered and even strange and terrifying. They wear very aesthetically pleasing uniforms however they gave up their freedom for security. One thing its known is never be a tourist and strike a UGI citizen its military police will execute them. The UGI military is strong and extremely powerful this being said though the men and women who serve are proud to serve because of the traditions instilled. That being said its not unusual for parents to have children in the military. And if you immigrate to the UGI you must serve in its military for a full 4 years to be given citizenship. See Also *UGI Falcon Insignia Category:Factions Category:Affiliations